The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for shading the seats of a vehicle from impinging sun rays, such as to keep the upholstery of the seats relatively cool.
It is a well known fact that when a vehicle, such as an automobile, a truck, a bus, a railroad car, a farm tractor, or the like, is parked, or left unattended for a period of time in a location exposed to the direct action of the sun rays, the interior of the vehicle, when closed, becomes rapidly heated and, in addition, the upholstery of the seats is capable of absorbing a considerable amount of solar energy with the result that the seat proper, and often the back of the seat, becomes so hot that it is uncomfortable and sometimes even painful for a person to sit in the seat. Such disadvantages are particularly prevalent if the upholstery is dark and made of leather or leather-like plastic material. The seat of a convertible automobile, with the top down, after a few minutes of exposure to direct sun rays in the summer, or at any time of the year in some latitudes, may become so hot that it is painful for the driver and passengers to re-occupy the seats, especially when wearing light clothes or clothes leaving large areas of the skin uncovered. Even in motor vehicles provided with a permanent top, the seat proper and the seat back may be directly hit by sun rays passing through transparent areas of the vehicle body, such as the windshield and the rear and side windows.
Such inconveniences are remedied by the present invention which provides a retractable shade which may be extended over a single seat or several seats of a vehicle, out of contact with the upholstery of the seat proper and seat back, the end of the shade being removably attachable to a portion of the interior of the vehicle, such as, for example the back of a seat. The shade material being out of contact with the upholstery of the seat, even if made of heat absorbing dark material, does not communicate its absorbed heat to the upholstery, a relatively large cushion of air acting as an insulation between the shade material and the seat upholstery. To permit proper shading of the seat upholstery, the shade roller is mounted laterally slidable relative to its mounting points, so that the shade may be laterally positioned such as to screen the seat upholstery from the direct action of the sun rays, according to the angle of incidence of the sun rays.
When not in use, the shade, being attached to a spring biased roller is automatically wound back on the roller out of the way of the occupants of the vehicle.
The many objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best modes contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein: